Quest for the Soul of the Scorpion
by OrionX103
Summary: Scorpion and the Elder Gods work out a deal; Scorpion derails Shao Kahn and his henchmen and Scorpion will get his soul back from Hell.
1. Default Chapter

"This is a task I know you can do. And these will help," Raiden said as he held a large   
bracelet and a sword out with both his hands. "The sword encases the power of lightning,   
which should go well with your natural fire powers. The bracelet will absorb all defeated  
enemies. You will get some of their powers and your ability, strength, endurance, and speed  
will increase."  
  
"Will I have any help?" Scorpion asked.   
  
"Yes. You may meet others on your journey. Be sure you take out everyone- Goro, Shang Tsung,  
Kintaro, Motaro, Shao Kahn."  
  
Scorpion placed his hands together in a praying fashion and bowed to Raiden. "I will." He  
turned and walked down a long corridor to a door on his right. He walked into the room where  
a new outfit was laid out on a bed for him.   
  
He changed into his new garb- a yellow vest and black bottoms, a belt with a skull on it,   
heavy metal boots, black knee and elbow protectors also bearing skulls, a black mask and  
cap, and a sheath to hold his new sword in. He was missing gloves. Damn it. He placed his  
new bracelet on his wrist and his sword in the sheath. He walked over to a desk, opened the  
top drawer, pulled out a bag containing gold and gems he's collected over the years, and  
tied the bag to his belt.  
  
Scorpion looked around his room for whatever he may need but found nothing. He glanced at  
the window, noticing it was open. Someone was here. Someone was in the castle of the   
Outerworld dieties. Someone was on the same floor. Someone was in the room, Scorpion's room,  
and he knew it. "Come out now, or I'll kill you."  
  
"You'll kill me anyways, Scorpion. Everyone in Outerworld knows your a ruthless warrior   
bastard. We all know you'd lie to get your way," the person said with his low, monotone  
voice.  
  
Scorpion was able to tell where he was by his voice. He turned and looked toward the bottom  
left corner of the room. There the man was, covered in black from head to toe, only his  
eyes were visible and it was hard to distinguish them from the clothing because they, too,   
were black. Scorpion lifted his right palm to the man in black and with two words, he   
shot his spear into his torso. "Come here!"  
  
But the spear conducted electricity, it was biomechanical, and electrocuted him. He wasn't   
hurt majorly but it stunned him momentarily. Being skewered made the man fall to the   
floor, probably hurting him more than the shock hurted Scorpion.  
  
"No, I won't kill you now. I'll tortured you just enough to be able to crawl back to your  
master with a message: Scorpion will not take any bullshit from him or anyone else. If   
he's not in my path of destruction, he'll be there quickly if he tries this again."  
Scorpion took out his sword and severed the man's legs at his knees. He grabbed the man by  
the back of his neck and tossed him out the window, sending him a good half a mile out.  
  
Raiden stepped into the doorway, pushing the door open with a light push. "Who was that?"  
  
Scorpion turned and looked at the deity. "Someone sent him, and maybe more to the castle.  
I want to stay and kill them before I go."  
  
"Don't want to lose your investment? Don't worry about the castle, Scorpion. You're   
forgetting the fact that I participated in the Mortal Kombat, tool," Raiden said. "Go, now.  
Here," he began to extend his palm, "I'll help you." A bolt resembling lightning flew  
to Scorpion and he dissappeared.   
  
When Scorpion was back on solid ground, he found himself in a large forest. He could see  
nothing but the colors of Earth for miles around him. He knew where he was; Reptile's  
domain. 


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was out, but the nearby trees made for a canopy that blocked the sun. Scorp-  
  
ion didn't mind. He really didn't like the sun or too many other sources of light, save  
  
fire. The foliage was wet, like he came at the end of a long rain. A light breeze pushed   
  
the water from the tips of the leaves back on to Scorpion's outfit, but he didn't really   
  
care.  
  
Scorpion's ears were bombarded with a number of sounds from all around him. The wil-  
  
dlife had a way of creating as much noise as possible, and it was getting on his nerves. St-  
  
anding out from the noise of the animals, though, was the sound of steps. Heavy, loud, rapid  
  
steps, pushing forth in Scorpion's direction.  
  
"Before you come any closer," Scorpion said, followed by the silence of the footste-  
  
ps, "you'd best know that I already have you figured out. There's four of you, minions of  
  
Reptile, and none of you are strong enough. You'd best back away."  
  
"Are you sure?" one of the four said. Scorpion didn't respond. In stead, he focused  
  
his burning red eyes to their position, ready for an attack. "Maybe no single one of us is  
  
strong enough, but remember, it's four against one. You don't have a chance."  
  
Scorpion didn't say anything until he heard them get into position. They put themse-  
  
lves up against trees so they could have a good push-off. Once they were finished, he final-  
  
ly spoke again: "Let's fight." The four pushed off the trees and began to ran at Scorpion  
  
at full speed. Scorpion had his sword drawn by the time they could reach him and was ready  
  
to swing. Three of the minions slowed down as the first went ahead to get the first shot.  
  
It was a well-planned strategy, but it wasn't near good enough. The minion swung at   
  
Scorpion. Scorpion moved to the left and grabbed the minion's fist and skewered him with the  
  
sword in the matter of a couple seconds. He let go of the minion's first and pushed him bac-  
  
kwards, in order to get the body off his new sword.  
  
The next minion dropped in from directly above Scorpion, but landed on the ground in  
  
lieu of his target. With a swift swipe of his blade, Scorpion sliced the minion diagnonally,  
  
cutting him in half. The third target tried to upper-cut him, but got his forearm cut off   
  
for his efforts. He dropped to his knees with his other hand below the cut, trying to stop  
  
the bleeding. The minion was too distracted to notice a ball of fire forming in Scorpion's   
  
empty hand, and noticed it only as it collided with his chest.  
  
Scorpion waited a few moments for the last of the minions before speaking up. "Not   
  
coming?"  
  
Out from the shadows stepped Reptile, who was orally cleaning off his fingers. He   
  
was dressed in green and black, like always. Though darker in the shade, Scorpion could see  
  
his dark green scales and his acid-green eyes were fixated on his target. "The coward-- I   
  
caught him running away after you slayed the first. He served a much better purpose as my  
  
meal than he did as your victim." Scorpion let out a sharp breath, as if disappointed he   
  
didn't get to take out the entire group.  
  
"Unlike mammal beasts, reptiles like myself are cold-blooded. When you mongrels are  
  
around a source of heat around your own, you don't sense it. But I... I could sense your  
  
heat the moment you got here. You're disturbing my rain forest, mongrel, and you'll be my  
  
next meal because of it!" 


End file.
